The present invention relates to a drive for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, with an internal combustion engine and to a method for operating a drive for a vehicle, in particular a drive for a motor vehicle, with an internal combustion engine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A hybrid engine for a motor vehicle with a compressed air energy store, wherein air is compressed in the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine when the motor vehicle brakes and this compressed air is temporarily stored in a compressed air energy store, is known in the art. The compressed air can again be supplied from the compressed air energy store into the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine as needed, for example when the internal combustion engine is started. In conjunction with the compressed air, a larger quantity of the fuel can also be supplied into the cylinders for boosting the internal combustion engine during compression.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved drive for a vehicle with an internal combustion engine and an improved method for operating a drive for a vehicle with an internal combustion engine, in particular a drive for a motor vehicle such that the energy contained in the compressed gas can be optimally utilized.